Ladders, such as stepladders, have used caster assemblies to facilitate the movement of the ladders by users. Instead of having to lift or drag a ladder to move it, the ladder moved by rolling it on casters. When ladder casters are put in place on the ladder, typically holes are introduced into the rails of the ladder. These holes weaken the structural integrity of the rail and thus the strength of the ladder itself.
The present invention utilizes a corner brace of a ladder to position a caster assembly onto a ladder. No additional holes other than the holes for the corner brace are necessary. The corner brace serves the dual purpose of supporting the bottom step of the ladder as well as the caster assembly.